hero_vs_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time)
Peter Pan '''(real name '''Malcolm) is the main antagonist of the first half of the third season of ABC's Once Upon a Time. Once Upon a Time Before First Curse When Malcolm is just a boy, his father sells him to a blacksmith, from whom he is forced to work for by slaving away in front of hot coals. As self-comfort over this hardship, Malcolm spends his nights telling himself to "think lovely thoughts", and in his sleep, he travels to a world called Neverland, where the power of belief can make anything a reality. At one point, he harnesses the power to fly at will and learns about the pixie dust that grows in flowers atop a tree, which can give someone the ability to fly. ("Think Lovely Thoughts") As an adult, he meets and falls in love with Fiona. During one dark winter, he is at her side as she gives birth to their son. The Blue Fairy, along with the child's fairy godmother, Tiger Lily, come to deliver a prophecy about the boy's destiny to become the Savior and die fighting a great evil. Fiona, desperate to ensure this doesn't come true, turns herself into a fairy and takes her son with her as she and Tiger Lily search for the great evil, who will reveal itself by bearing the mark of the crescent moon. At home, Malcolm waits for Fiona's return, but instead the Blue Fairy and Tiger Lily return with his infant son. They lie to him about Fiona being dead because of an accident in which she tried to protect her son, although the truth is Fiona was banished to another realm by the Blue Fairy after she severed her son's Savior ties with the Shears of Destiny. Malcolm is saddened over the death of the woman he loved, while Tiger Lily tries to reassure him that he still has another love to live for, his son, and suggests he give the boy a name. Taking the child into his arms, Malcolm laments about how his son was once supposed to be a source of happiness for him and Fiona, but now, he's the reason that Fiona is gone. With great bitterness, he decides he has a fitting name to bestow on the infant: Rumplestiltskin. (The Black Fairy) When his son is still young, Malcolm earns money by swindling people by enticing them to play a rigged card game. One day, a male customer realizes he's been cheated and beats up Malcolm before stealing all his money, which leaves Malcolm and Rumplestiltskin completely penniless. Malcolm leaves his son with a pair of elderly wool spinners, with intentions of going to look for work. Rumplestiltskin is scared of being without him, so Malcolm gives him a straw doll to accompany him in the meantime. He urges his son to give the doll a name, as only this way it can be real and be a protector of sorts. Malcolm then leaves and continues to deceive unsuspecting bystanders with his card game. When Rumplestiltskin finds out, he calls out his father for being untrustworthy, which is why no one will hire him. His son suggests they use a magic bean to start afresh elsewhere, and Malcolm suggests they go to Neverland. Malcolm remembers a place he used to visit in his childhood dreams called Neverland and this is exactly where they decide to go. Once there, Malcolm is ecstatic to be back in a world where anything is possible with the power of belief. He tries to show Rumplestiltskin the ability of flying that comes with the territory, but ends up falling flat on the ground. Horrified, Malcolm can't fathom why flying is now impossible until recalling pixie dust is necessary for it to work. He and his son go to a tree containing pixie dust flowers. Since Rumplestiltskin is afraid of heights, Malcolm journeys up alone to retrieve the dust and sprinkles some on himself. The dust has no effect, and he is further warned by a talking shadow that flying is impossible for him since adults don't belong in Neverland. Malcolm goes back down to his son to tell him the dust didn't work, to which Rumplestiltskin suggests they can find another place to live together. Malcolm has other ideas, however, and he declares that he can never change from his old habits or be the father that Rumplestiltskin needs. In order to be granted the youth he longs for, Malcolm abandons his son, allowing Rumplestiltskin to be returned home by the Shadow. After severing ties with his son, he transforms from an adult into an adolescent. As Rumplestiltskin is whisked away by the Shadow back to the Enchanted Forest, he drops a straw doll that his father once gave him. The young Malcolm picks the doll up. From that day onward, he assumes the name Rumplestiltskin gave the doll—Peter Pan. Then the Shadow leads Pan to Skull Rock to show him a large hourglass filled with sand slowly pouring to the bottom. The creature warns that even immortal youth comes with a price, and the day all the sand runs out is the day he will die. ("Think Lovely Thoughts") One day, Pan sees two men, Captain Liam Jones and Lieutenant Killian Jones, arrive at the island by ship and then paddle to the shoreline on a small boat. He approaches to ask them if they are lost, to which the two draw their swords at him. After Pan affirms he lives on the island, Liam introduces himself and his brother while briefing him on their mission, on orders of the king, to procure a specific healing plant, Dreamshade. As Pan looks at the plant drawing, he attests Dreamshade is dangerous and comments that their king must be really ruthless, though both Liam and Killian don't believe him. However, Pan presses the plant only leads to doom and exemplifies how easy it is to kill an entire army with poison instead of the messy slaughter and bloodshed of battle. Killian begins doubting their king, but Liam snatches the drawing back and the two brothers head to Dead Man's Peak. After Liam purposely cuts himself with Dreamshade and passes out, Pan helps Killian heal him by allowing passage to the island's remedial spring. As a catch, Pan gives a fair warning that they should not leave Neverland unless willing to pay the price of magic. Killian promises whatever the price, he'll give it. Pan remains silent and disappears after Killian hurries back to deliver the water to Liam, who is completely healed by it, but upon their venture out of Neverland's waters, Liam suddenly dies. ("Good Form") Lonely by himself in Neverland, Pan concocts a way to gather children from the Enchanted Forest who can become his companions and come back with him to his world. Using a magic pan flute, the song draws in boys from the town of Hamelin as well as Rumplestiltskin's son, Baelfire, who longs for freedom and friends. Pan gains Baelfire's trust and informs him beforehand of a deal he is going to make with Rumplestiltskin. He states the deal will force Rumplestiltskin to allow Baelfire to decide, out of free will, to stay in the Enchanted Forest or leave for Neverland. Pan tells Baelfire this will prove that Rumplestiltskin cares and trusts him. When Rumplestiltskin finally arrives to confront him, Pan has a long awaited reunion with the son he left behind so many years ago. He explains his reason for being in the Enchanted Forest, and notes only certain boys, those filled with loneliness, can hear the instrument's music, which explains why Rumplestiltskin heard it also. Pan accuses him of craving power, before smugly declaring that he is nothing but an unloved, lonely lost boy, because he knows Rumplestiltskin fears more than anything that Baelfire will leave him just like everyone else has. Pan asks Rumplestiltskin to allow Baelfire to make his own choice, stating that if Baelfire decides to stay in the Enchanted Forest, he will respect the decision and leave. Much to Pan's ire, Rumplestiltskin finds Baelfire and transports him home instead. ("Nasty Habits") Sometime after bringing many of the boys with him to the island as companions, Pan discovers it is possible to maintain his immortality by having the heart of the truest believer and ends up with a parchment drawing of a young boy. At one time, the Shadow brings back a girl, Wendy, to Neverland, but she goes home the night after. Then the Shadow attempts to bring back one of Wendy's brothers for Pan, but Baelfire protects the family of siblings by consigning himself to Neverland instead. In guilt, Wendy travels back to the island in an attempt to rescue Baelfire, and in turn, her brothers, John and Michael, follow to save her. Pan entraps Wendy as his prisoner; forcing John and Michael to do his bidding lest their sister come to harm. To bind the two brothers to servitude, when they age into adulthood he keeps them from aging any further. ("Second Star to the Right", "Dark Hollow") At an unknown period later in time, Peter Pan employs Hook and his crew to leave Neverland to procure cakes for the Lost Boys. ("Poor Unfortunate Soul") During First Curse After First Curse After Third Curse Trivia *Malcolm named himself Peter Pan after the doll owned by his son Rumplestiltskin, in memory of the child he abandoned. ("Think Lovely Thoughts") *Pan is featured in the title card for "The Heart of the Truest Believer" (along with Henry) and "Nasty Habits". Category:Main antagonists Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes